magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dugong
To the east of The Keep one can find the dugongs, large mammals easy to recognize due to the gorgeous green gems that decorate their bodies. Dugongs used to be hunted for these bright gems, though when it became obvious that the jewels were only useful as baubles, the dugongs were largely left alone. They thrived beneath the waves, their presence all but forgotten until the magi discovered them to be companions. They are rather friendly companions, spending much of their time in Lake Lakira, though the lake does not fully accommodate their diets. Dugongs graze on the seagrasses that grow along ocean floors, but need some fresh water to survive, hence their visits to the lake. These creatures tend to stay along the edges of oceans and seas, and prefer to live in shallow waters. Wild dugongs are still in danger from the occasional seaman seeking a precious gem, but capturing a dugong is an incredibly difficult task. One would think their jewels would make it difficult for the dugongs to hide, but dugongs do not have many enemies, for they are all too good at hiding. When in danger, the vibrant jewel allows these animals complete invisibility, something even the most learned of scholars have been unable to master. There is also the rare gift these dugongs sometimes bestow. Little did the hunters know that dugongs can grant powers, but only if willing. No one quite understands how, but a dugong will rarely grant the magical power of invisibility to special magi. This has only occurred a few times in the past, and the magi chosen has always been someone known for their peaceful nature and wisdom. Egg A beautiful green gem can be seen on this egg, as well as a small gray flipper. Hatchling A small creature is busy at play, leaping out of the water now and again, showing off for you. A few older dugongs watch from a safe distance, relaxing along the sandy bottom and searching for food. Finding a steady footing on the rocky shore, you step forward, extending your hand. Your little dugong companion flips out of the water once more, then makes its way to you, flopping awkwardly up onto the beach. As it ages, this hatchling will become increasingly more agile, although these large mammals do lack some grace. As you examine the little dugong, you cannot help but marvel at the bright green gems that seem to grow right from its soft gray skin. You now know what these gems are for, too: when threatened, this little one is able to make itself disappear almost completely. Only a transparent shape can be seen gliding under the water, until the danger has passed. Then the hatchling slowly fades back, until quite visible. Adult Although most magical creatures tend to age slowly, dugongs grow at a particularly low rate. This is likely due to the massive size they reach when fully grown, which is almost as large as a horse. The hatchlings will remain roughly the size of a large dog until their thirtieth year, and do not leave their parents until then. This diminutive size would leave the hatchlings vulnerable, but for the powers they possess: the gem. Dugong young can use this magic clumsily, but as they age learn to master it completely. It may be because of this amazing talent that they are so very friendly, and are comfortable approaching all of the creatures under water. Unlike most companions, dugongs seem not to be very different from their wild cousins. Indeed, they often socialize and mingle with their wild brethren, forming packs with them. Dugongs are noted for their peaceful temperaments, and their skill at befriending the oddest of ocean creatures. As they age, dugong hatchlings will adventure out further and further, commonly with an adult alongside. Packs of dugongs stretch along the edge of the eastern ocean, and dugongs will often travel to and fro when bored or seeking new company. Breeding Additional Information * No. 266 * Obtained from the Water Shop for 5,000 * Released: January 28th 2012 * Artist: GlassWalker * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Seals Category:Water